The present invention relates to a mini-truck vehicle and to a method of adding a passenger compartment to a standard commercial mini-truck to effectively increase the passenger carrying capacity.
The mini-truck has achieved wide spread popularity as they are efficient vehicles and enable the user to haul light cargo. A major disadvantage of such vehicles is that they possess limited passenger carrying capability. In addition to the limited seating capacity a somewhat rougher ride is offered by the vehicle when no cargo is being transported.
As will be further explained the method to be described herein involves cutting the vehicle and adding a full size fiberglass cab extension. The added cab extension is large enough to accomodate a full size bench seat. The addition of the cab section increases the overall length of the vehicle and hence the wheel base which enables the vehicle to offer a smoother ride.
The concept of adding additional passenger capacity to commercial vehicles is not new. The prior art was cognizant of such problems and many patents exist which employ various methods and techniques to accomplish such results.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,144 entitled METHOD OF CONVERTING A VAN-TYPE VEHICLE TO A MULTI-PASSENGER COMMERCIAL TRANSPORTATION VEHICLE issued on Nov. 4, 1980 to George Bernachia, Jr.
This patent describes a method of cutting a van-type vehicle chassis and attaching a chassis extension support between the severed sections. The methods involves the altering of the roof and attaching an enlarged roof section while further attaching fixed sidewall members. As one can ascertain, the method is relatively complex and laborious.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,121 entitled PICK-UP TRUCK BOX MOUNTED CAB issued on Mar. 28, 1972 to E. V. Hjelm depicted an enclosure for mounting in the forward end of the load bed of a pickup truck. The enclosure is secured within the load bed and secured to the vehicle. The problem is that the enclosure reduces the load carrying capacity of the vehicle by one-half. The enclosure also changes the center of the gravity in a way to render the vehicle more difficult to drive and manuever.
Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,585 and 4,221,426 show alternate techniques for increasing the passager carrying capabilities of various types of vehicles.
In any event most of the methods employed are difficult to implement and require extensive tooling and construction steps in order to accomplish the end results. The additions in many cases sacrifice safety and reliability of the vehicle and have not achieved great acceptance by the public.
It is any object of the present invention to provide a method for increasing the passenger carrying capability of a mini-truck, by means of an efficient and reliable method while providing a resultant vehicle which is safe and reliable in operation and use.